Początek
by Amilo
Summary: Moja wizja kontynuacji życia mutantów z Instytutu Xaviera w Bayville, enjoy it!


Wolverine stał przyczajony w cieniu opuszczonej fabryki. Czuł zapach spalonej gumy zmieszany z odorem paliwa i krwi. Bez trudności można było zgadnąć, że w tym miejscu dochodzi do walk i być może nawet i do morderstw, i to nie tylko za sprawą zapachu, cała okolica zdawała się krzyczeć: „uciekaj stąd!". Zniszczone ściany budowli były zamalowane dziwnymi, czerwonymi znakami przypominającymi pismo arabskie. Porozrzucane wszędzie szkło i wraki samochodów bynajmniej nie zachęcały intruzów do wtargnięcia na „prywatny" teren. Przez jedno z dużych okien widać było migotanie światła. „ Mam cię" – pomyślał Wolverine i zaczął się skradać przez dziurę w murze. Rozejrzał się dookoła, skoncentrował swój wzrok na ciemnej przestrzeni wnętrza fabryki i wysunął swoje adamantowe ostrza. Nagle usłyszał szuranie i zbliżające się kroki. Postanowił dłużej nie czekać- widać chowająca się tam postać wiedziała już o jego obecności. Jednym szybkim ruchem wskoczył do mroku i wytężył słuch. Cisza. Ktokolwiek tu był doskonale się ulotnił lub zamaskował. Wolverine nadal wyczuwał woń ludzką, jednak tylko zbliżył się nieznacznie do źródła światła na końcu hali.

„ Wiem, że tu jesteś! Pokaż się! Nie zamierzam cię skrzywdzić … przynajmniej na razie" – krzyknął.

Logan był zdziwiony misją, którą zlecił mu profesor Xavier. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że odrodzenie Apokalipsy wywołało istne szaleństwo wśród mutantów, jednak nie przypuszczał, że będzie musiał latać za każdym, aby pilnować, żeby nie zrobił czegoś głupiego i w ten sposób zraził ludzi jeszcze bardziej do .. odmieńców takich jak on. Pewnego dnia Xavier poprosił go, żeby zbadał opuszczoną fabrykę na przedmieściach Bayville, gdyż Cerebro wykrył tam duże natężenie genu X. Z niewiadomych przyczyn nie mógł jednak wykryć konkretnej postaci, a jedynie jej zarys. I z tego właśnie powodu, on – Wolverine musi stać tu i krzyczeć w ciemność.

„ No dalej brachu! Pokaż się bo tracę cierpliwość!" – krzyknął ponownie.

Nagle w rogu hali coś się poruszyło. Wolverine w kilku susach pokonał odległość i znalazł się w miejscu, w którym wykrył ruch. Niestety nic nie widział, jedynie te czerwone napisy na ścianach oświetlone płomieniami ogniska znajdującego się nieopodal oraz swój własny cień. Ale … czuł, że ktoś jest blisko. Wyczuwał jego ostrą woń. Nagle, instynktownie zamachnął się i wbił ostrza w miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą widział swój cień. I nie mylił się. Cień zaczął się dziwnie wyginać, zmieniając formę, by po chwili przemienić się w postać, która bynajmniej nie przypominała już sylwetki Wolverina. Nadal mieściła się ona jedynie na przestrzeni ściany niczym obraz, ale teraz przynajmniej wiadomo było, z czym Logan ma do czynienia. Po chwili postać przesunęła się, nadal pozostając jedynie na ścianie ale znów było widać cień Wolverina. Logan bacznie obserwował poczynania tej cudacznej istoty, nadal trzymając ostrza w pogotowiu. Postać zaczęła machać do niego ręką, jakby na pożegnanie, najpierw energicznie a potem coraz wolniej .. i wolniej … nagle złapała cień Wolverina za rękę. Ten poczuł, że nie tylko dotyka jego cienia, coś rzeczywiście dotykało również jego prawdziwej postaci. W jednej chwili próbował powtórzyć wcześniejszy manewr, ale postać była sprytniejsza. Uderzyła go w piszczele, tak, że Wolverine upadł na kolana. Nim się spostrzegł cienia już nie było. Pozostał sam w opuszczonej fabryce. Tylko on, buchające płomienie ogniska i jego cień. Wstał, zawarczał ze złości i zawrócił w kierunku swojego motocykla. Zanim jednak odjechał, zauważył na swojej ręce dziwną, czarną i lepką maź. Wyciągnął chusteczkę, wytarł nią ów maź i schował do kieszeni. „No brachu, kimkolwiek jesteś, twoje DNA jedzie ze mną" pomyślał i odjechał.

W międzyczasie, uczniowie Instytutu Xaviera szykowali kolację i jak zwykle przy takim zgromadzeniu panował chaos . Kitty ze swoim kulinarnym zapałem szykowała jakieś wymyślne danie. Nikt nawet nie śmiał się zapytać co tam szykuje, gdyż groziło to degustacją owego posiłku. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że Kitty nie należy do najzdolniejszych kucharek – z pewnością wiele jej brakowało do geniuszu Julii Child. Dalej Jean i Scott – jeszcze bardziej zżyci ze sobą po przygodach w Egipcie, szykowali dla wszystkich ciepłe napoje. Nie zabrakło również nieokrzesanego Kurta, Evena ze swoją deskorolką, stonowanej Storm oraz wiecznie odizolowanej Rouge. Reszta mieszkańców Instytutu albo czekała w jadalni albo już jadła wcześniej.

„ Kurt podaj mi proszę tamten talerz" powiedziała Storm.

„ Nie ma sprawy szefowo! Już leci" odpowiedział Kurt i zamachnął się żeby rzucić go Storm. Niestety źle wycelował i gdyby nie szybka reakcja Jean wylądowałby na Rouge. Storm zmierzyła go groźnie i powiedziała:

„Kurt przestań się w końcu wygłupiać"

„Właśnie! Ciągle mi przeszkadzasz, a w ogóle, ten, kto chce spróbować mojej zapiekanki?" – zapytała Kitty i odwróciła się tyłem do reszty aby wyciągnąć potrawę z piekarnika. Gdy ją wyjęła, ponownie zwróciła się do reszty:

„No hej, Kurt, może ty…" przerwała, gdyż nagle w kuchni nie było żywej duszy. Wydęła usta z irytacji i krzyknęła: „ No super.., ten, wielkie dzięki!"

Jadalnia była kolejnym ogromnym pomieszczeniem w Instytucie, w którym stał duży, prostokątny stół z mnóstwem krzeseł. Było ich na oko 40. Teraz co najmniej połowa z nich była zajęta przez rozgadanych uczniów. Na samym końcu siedział profesor z resztą opiekunów, którzy z niepokojem patrzyli na wygłupy młodych. Bobby ,zwany również Icemanem, tworzył różne, małe, lodowe rzeźby aby zaimponować siedzącej koło niego Rahne. Kurt co chwilę teleportował się z jednego miejsca na drugie by nałożyć sobie porcje swoich ulubionych dań. Cały ten gwar przerwało dramatyczne wejście Wolverina. Szedł powoli w stronę profesora nie oglądając się na uczniów. Miał groźną minę, a wiadomo, że to wróżyło złe wieści.

„Musimy pogadać, Charles" – odezwał się do profesora.

„ Coś się stało Logan? Sprawdziłeś to miejsce, o którym ci mówiłem?" – zapytał Xavier.

„Taa, i powiem ci przyjacielu, że to chyba jakaś większa sprawa, ale póki co skupmy się na tym co przywiozłem" – odpowiedział Logan i pokazał wymiętą, brudną chustkę.

Większość uczniów przestała jeść, wpatrywała się na opiekunów i chłonęła wszystkie słowa, które padły podczas tej krótkiej wymiany zdań.

„Dobrze Logan, proponuję jednak byśmy przenieśli się do mojego gabinetu"- odpowiedział profesor po czym pokierował swój wózek do drzwi. „ Ahh i proszę, aby opiekunowie oraz starsi uczniowie poszli z nami, a co do reszty: zachowujcie się w miarę przyzwoicie" – mówiąc to uśmiechnął się do dzieciaków i zniknął w drzwiach.

„ Hej, myślisz, że, ten, szykuje się nowa misja?" – zapytała Kitty siedzącej obok Rouge.

„ Nie wiem, ale oby nie"

„ Nadal,ten, przeżywasz po tamtych wydarzeniach, tak?"

„Nie, z resztą, co cię to ochodzi?" odpowiedziała Rouge i ruszyła w kierunku drzwi. Prawdę mówiąc rzeczywiście przeżywała to, że starożytny mutant ją zahipnotyzował i wykorzystał by się ponownie narodzić. Ah, nie mogła również zapomnieć w tym zasługi jej przybranej matki, Mystique. Całe życie ktoś ją wykorzystywał do własnych celów. Tak, jej życie niemal w całej linii było spaprane, ale nie było nigdy potrzeby obnoszenia się z tym. Wsadziła ręce w kieszenie spodni i wyszła z jadalni. Za nią ruszyła cała wezwana reszta.

Gabinet profesora mieścił się w prawym skrzydle rezydencji zaraz przy głównym hallu. Był niewielki jednak z pięknym widokiem na główne wejście. X-meni zebrali się wokół biurka profesora, na którym leżała przywieziona przez Logana chustka. Profesor bacznie przyglądał się substancji, która o dziwo nie wsiąknęła w chusteczkę, a jedynie na niej osiadła.

Wolverine zwięźle opowiedział reszcie co zaszło w opuszczonej fabryce. Nikogo nie poruszyła wiadomość o nowym, cudacznym stworzeniu – przywykli już do anormalności, w końcu to oni potrafią przenikać ściany, strzelać laserami z oczu, czy czytać w myślach. Byli jedynie bardzo ciekawi, jak „temu czemuś" udało się przechytrzyć Wolverina. W końcu do słabych on nie należy.

„Hmm, zbadam to w laboratorium" – powiedział Hank i ruszył w kierunku podziemi Instytutu.

„ Dobrze, a tymczasem wy X-meni szykujcie się na wyprawę, jutro wieczorem, a teraz dobranoc wszystkim" – powiedział profesor i zniknął w ciemnościach przedsionka.

Na przedmieściach Bayville było mnóstwo opuszczonych budynków, częściowo zdewastowanych przez okolicznych graficiarzy, częściowo przez pojedynki gangów. W jednym z nich dwóch mężczyzn, ubranych w czarne płaszcze, malowało na ścianach znaki.

„ Pospieszmy się lepiej, ostatnio Zgromadzenie zjawia się przed czasem" – powiedział jeden z nich. Na pierwszy rzut oka, byli identyczni, jednak gdyby się przyjrzeć dokładnie, pierwszy z nich był wyższy, bardziej umięśniony. Drugi, również wysoki i postawny, jednak posturą nie dorównywał współtowarzyszowi.

„ Taa, chodzą pogłoski, że ktoś węszy" – powiedział ten mniejszy.

„ Owszem, Inez miała do czynienia z jakimś intruzem"

„ I co?"

„ Jak to co? Uciekła! inaczej byśmy nie wiedzieli, że ktoś coś podejrzewa, idioto"

„ Uciekła? Pierwszy raz słyszę, żeby Inez przed kimś uciekała"

„ Taa, pewnie rozwaliłaby gościa, ale miała rozkazy z góry – żadnych trupów, żadnego bałaganu"

Rozmawiając malowali czerwoną farbą wymyślne znaki. Po chwili skończyli i podeszli do wcześniej rozpalonego ogniska. Sala sprawiała wrażenie miejsca do egzorcyzmów. Na ścianach znaki raziły swoją czerwonością niczym zastygła krew, płomienie ogniska oświetlały jedynie główną część pomieszczenia, całą reszta tonęła w mroku. I ta cisza.. nic tylko trzaskanie palonego drewna i pomrukiwanie dwóch ludzi. Ale czy na pewno ludzi? Jeden z nich, ten większy, zdjął kaptur. Niczym nie różnił się od zwykłych mężczyzn. Jednak po chwili zaczął intensywnie wpatrywać się sufit. Jego soczewki, początkowo koloru zielonego, zaczęły powoli zmieniać barwę i zdawały się płynąć. Źrenica zlała się z soczewką i stworzyła osobliwą kulę w której kolor zaczął krążyć niczym mieszana wolno zupa.

„ Widzę ich. Są niedaleko i .. o! Przyprowadzili kogoś nowego, lepiej się szykuj Albert".

Po paru chwilach coś się poruszyło w mroku. Powoli zaczęły wyłaniać się sylwetki różnych postaci. Trzech mężczyzn prowadziło uwiązaną kobietę. Za nimi szły dwie dziewczyny rozglądając się czujnie na boki. Zniewolona kobieta wyrywała się i wydawała z siebie zduszone dźwięki – miała zakneblowane usta. Wszyscy nosili te same długie, czarne płaszcze z kapturami tak, że nie widać było twarzy. W końcu jedna z dziewczyn zdjęła kaptur, wymamrotała jakieś dziwne słowa i podeszła do zakneblowanej postaci. Wyrwała ją z uścisku mężczyzn, popchnęła w stronę ognia, podniosła rękę, wskazując na ofiarę i krzyknęła:

„ A teraz płać za zdradę!"

W pomieszczeniu rozległ się krzyk.


End file.
